Heart Strings
by TooLazyToLogIn1
Summary: Who am I? I'm just a blind girl who loves to play the violin...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this story I'll update a new chapter like once every two weeks. I highly doubt it but if anyone is wondering about my other story I haven't been uploading because my phone broke. Now that I have a new one Im currently typing up three chapters to upload on Monday to make up the fact I haven't uploaded in a while.I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

Little four year old Sakura was playing in the livingroom while her mother made dinner. She heard the door nob being unlocked and noticed her father's figure walking in.

"Daddy!" She excitedly yelled running over to hug him. She didn't notice one of her toy cars on the floor and she accidentally fell as she stepped on it. "Ouchie."

"You gotta be careful sweetie." Kizashi helped his daughter up. Mebuki went to the livingroom hearing her daughter fall.

"I know I didn't see it." The parents gave eachother a look saving that small information in the back of their heads. About a week later after work Mebuki was reading her daughter a bed time story and tucked the young girl in her bed giving her a good night kiss. The blonde haired female was about to turn off the small desk lamp when her daughter's question made her freeze.

"Why is everything I see so blurry?" Sakura asked her mother.

"Well sweetie. Some people don't see as clearly as other people do, so they go to a special doctor. This special doctor is an eye doctor called an optometrist. The optometrist gives you glasses so you can see as clearly as everyone else. I'll set up an appointment because it sounds like you need glasses." Smiled the mother as she gave her daughter a goodnight kiss. She went off to her room where her husband was getting ready for bed.

"Sakura needs glasses so I'm setting her up an appointment tomorrow." Mebuki sighed getting into bed.

"Last year she had perfect vision." Kizashi commented.

"I know but I noticed she's been sitting closer to the television lately. She's been rubbing her eyes a lot too." Mebuki told him. The next day Mebuki was on her break at work.

"Hello, this is Mebuki Haruno and I was wondering if I can make an appointment." She was sitting in the breakroom at Ichiraku ramen where she worked while Sakira was at preschool.

"Okay have you been here before?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, my daughter is the one who needs the check up. Her name is Sakura Haruno." She told her.

"Okay how soon do you want the appointment Mrs Haruno?" She nicely asked.

"The sooner the better please." She told her.

"We actually had a cancelation earlier today so we do have a spot open at 2." The lady informed her.

"That would be great." Smiled the blonde.

"Okay see you then." Mebuki walked into the kitchen where the owner currently was.

"Hey Teuchi can I get off at one thirty today?" She asked him. The older gentleman looked around the small restaurant.

"Sure today has been kind of slow anyways." He agreed, Mebuki grinned and got back to work. Mebuki and Sakura were currently sitting accross the Optometrist in his office.

"I have the x rays I took of Sakura." Dr Weisman cleared his throat. "They're not as good as I thought they would be."

"What's wrong doctor?" She worriedly asked.

"Sakura has Glaucoma. People who have this disease don't get it until they're in their mid twenties, but it isn't rare in children. You see, every year her retinas will start being covered up and all the light that enters will not be able to get in. Sakura's vision will detoriate every year until she goes completely blind." He sadly stated Mebuki felt as if her heart stopped at that moment.

"How long until she won't be able to see." The blonde's heart shattered as she said those words imagining her baby girl go through at all.

"It can take days, weeks, or even years until she won't be able to see anymore." The old man passed her some pamphlets and his business card from his desk. "This will help you transition through it all and if you have any questions you can contact me personally at any time."

"Thank you." Mebuki tried not to cry in front of Sakura the whole way home. Just twenty minutes ago her and Sakura were laughing having a good time picking out the glasses for the pinkette.

"Papa is home early!" Sakura happily stated from her seat as she noticed her fathers car in the driveway.

"Hey girls! Just came for my lunch break. How'd it go with the eye doctor?" He asked her.

"We can talk about it after you're officially off work. Want a sandwhich?" She asked her husband.

"I would love a Mebuki special." He grinned as he sat down. Kizashi got home late from work that night. He arrived just as soon as his daughter was put to bed. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I received some bad news at the optometrist today." Mebuki sadly told her husband. "Sakura is going to go blind one day and theres nothing we can do." She began to cry at that end of her sentence. Kizashi didn't know what to say to that. He was speachless thinking about his daughter.

Ten Years Later

Legally blind Sakura was running in a field with her best friend Ino. The blonde was currently trying to catch up to her when the pinkette tripped not knowing about a pothole.

"Are you okay?"worrieldly yelled out Ino as she ran to her best friend.

"Yeah just help me find my glasses." The pinkette's vision was very blurry and she couldn't really see anything so she felt around the area she was in.

"I found them forehead." The blonde put the glasses on her best friend and smiled at her. "Better?"

"Better." Grinned Sakura as she got up. She pushed Ino and started running. "Still can't catch me pig!" After a while of chasing eachother around they threw themselves on their backs and started giggling. "I'm gonna miss this."

"You're not gonna die Sakura." Ino glared at her friend.

"I know but I won't be able to do a lot of the things I love anymore." Sakura told her.

"Don't sell yourself short forehead." Ino sighed sitting up. She grabbed the small flowers around them and tied them together. Sakura sat up and started picking the grass off the floor. She took her glasses off and placed them next to her. Ino noticed she did that and looked up at her. "How much of your vision have you lost already?"

"I can't really see your face and you're right next to me." Sakura looked up from the ground. "Everything is just really blurry." Ino placed the flower crown on her bestfriends head and started making another one for herself.

One Year Later

The pinkette was laying down on her bed in the darkness not wanting to get up. It was the middle of the afternoon and she already finished her homework. Her eyes were starting to hurt badly and she wanted to cry.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled out. She grabbed her glasses from the top of her drawer and started walking to the door. Her vision was flickering off and on. "Mom!"

"I hear Sakura calling me. Its nice to meet you. I hope you love the neighborhood." Mebuki smiled as she started walking inside. She heard a loud crash and ran towards her daughter. She found her daughter at the bottom of the staircase holding on to her head. She had a small gash that looked like it needed stiches from the vase that broke. "Sakura!"

"Mom, I I can't see." Cried Sakura from her spot.

"Its okay Sakura. We need to take you to the emergency room. You cut yourself." Mebuki helped her daughter up. "Stay here I'm gonna go get the car keys." Mebuki grabbed the sunglasses from her room and grabbed the keys. She handed them to Sakura and helped her to the car.

"Is everything okay?" Worriedly asked the new neighbor.

"Yeah, just fine. I'll talk to you later Mikoto." The blonde smiled getting into her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well here's chapter 2. Know that I'm not an expert On blind people. So I don't know what happens after a person would go blind. Or the steps on getting a seeing eye dog. Its just a little fun story I'm making so don't ake it too serious when it comes to information. You'll see why in the chapter but anyways enjoy! :) and thank you to all the people who reviewed/followed/favorited My story. It means so much to me. Special thanks to FanOfThisFiction Im going to research jbd soon :)_**

Ino just hung up on the phone with Mebuki. She knew this day was coming, they've been preparing for it for years now but she still didn't know what to do. The first thing she did was start crying for her best friend and after she calmed down she grabbed her shoes and ran out of her house going straight to Sakura's. It was only half a mile away so she would be able to make it in less than five minutes not counting the street lights. She noticed a couple of cars parked next door. People must have finally moved into the house after months of it being empty. As she neared the front door she noticed a boy walk inside the house. Ino kept knocking on the door untill Kizashi opened it.

"Where is she?" She was bending over trynna catch her breath.

"Did you run here?" She nodded yes. "Up in her room. She's feeling really down right now. Go do your Ino thing and cheer her up. We aren't use to a sad Sakura."

"Got it." Ino went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle then ran up the stairs to her friend. She saw Sakura laying down at her side staring at nothing. "What happened to you forehead?" She started gulping down the water.

"I fell down the stairs earlier." She muttered and sat up from her spot. "You sound tired."

"I ran over here when your mom called." Ino sat next to her. "So are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be. I just didn't expect it to be this soon. I thought I was okay with me going blind one day but I'm not. I'm just really tired. We spent an hour in the emergency room. I got stitches then another three hours at the eye doctor where they did a lot more testing on me." She sighed. "Let's change the subject."

"I noticed people moved in next door and there's a cute guy." Grinned Ino.

"Really? I wonder who it is. So how does he look?" Sakura's interest was peaked at that point.

"I only got a glimpse of him but he has kind of like midnight black hair that spikes back. Its weird but it looks good on him and black eyes. He's sexy even. I just wanna see him again. How does Ino what-ever-his-last-name-is sound?" Laughed Ino as she sat down on the balcony seat looking into the other bedroom. Kizashi walked in to the girls giggling.

"Your lunch is ready." He smiled as we watched her giggle. "Want help downstairs?"

"I'll help her down Zaza." Grinned Ino.

"We're going to go pick out a trained dog for Sakura in a little. Wanna join?" He asked the girl.

"Yes!" She excitedly said. After lunch the small family was on their way out when Sakura fell face first on the cement. The trio rushed to her side.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Asked Mebuki helping her up.

"Yeah." She dusted herself off. "I just forgot about the small step in front of the door."

"I'll fix that when we get home." Kizashi made a small note of it.

"No! Its just a one time thing. I'll remember about it next time." She told them getting into the car.

"We also need to check out the new school you'll be attending after we go to the Inuzuka Corporation." Mebuki told her.

"No, I like the school I go to now! I don't wanna switch schools especially in the middle of the year." Sakura crossed her arms.

"You need a school fitted for you. Konoha high isn't fitted for the blind." Mebuki fought her.

"I could hear what they say. I'll just work harder. Give me until the year is over. If my grades slip I'll change schools but I don't want to change everything in my life today." Sakura pleaded.

"I'll help with the school work! We can change our schedules to be together." Ino told them. "We got this."

"We'll talk to the school and see what they say. But there's no promises sweety." Kizashi told her. They finally reached the place and got out of the car. They went up to the woman in the front. "We have an appointment at six."

"Ah yes the Haruno family." She smiled as she got up. "Follow me please." They were walking through the corridors of the place. "I'm sure you've read all the pamphlets and researched this. We already have a service dog picked out and we'll test them out to see if your daughter and the dog are compatible together." She knocked on one of the doors. "Doctor Inuzuka the Haruno's are here."

"Hello." The brown haired lady opened the door. "I'm Hana and we'll bring in the dog after we talk a bit. Come into my office." After talking for an hour the doctor smiled and pressed a button on her phone. "Kiba bring in Nina."

"Here she is." The brown haired boy opened the door. "Hey you're Ino right? I've seen you around school."

"Yeah, we have math together." She smiled.

"This is my little brother. He volenteers here all the time." Hana proudly stated. "Sakura you're gonna grab on to the little handle and walk." The pinkette got up and Ino tried helping her find the handle when she looked like she was struggling a bit. Before she could Hana stopped her. "Ah ah. She's gonna have to learn this on her own." After the pinkette walked around the office and the dog obediently following, the doctor stopped them. "That's good. We have a little training obsticle course out back. If Nina passes it with you then we'll fill out paperwork for her. Once I get the legal documents from your doctor she's all yours."

"How long will that take?" Asked Mebuki. They were walking out back to the course she was talking about.

"Its hard to say. The fastest it will take for all the papers to go through the system will be at least six weeks." She informed them. "Sakura you're going to have to learn to use the cane." She stressed the have in her sentence.

"She knows the obstacle but she's never done it with a person. She's gonna have to get use to it. But you'll do fine." Kiba reassured her by telling her about the course. "It has stop lights, stop signs and everything you'll encounter while walking in the streets. But this is way safer because there's no cars that don't know what's happening. The people driving on this little test run are for when there are people driving. So at the stop signs they will be driving and when they stop Nina will know to walk. She'll also walk around the people that don't walk around you because some people will do that."

"So there's no chance that if Nina goes anyways they'll run me over?" She asked him.

"No its completely safe. There's only four people driving and three people walking. Plus they all are trusted members of this work place." He patted her back. "You got this Sakura." She smiled as he said that.

'I do have this. I'll make people believe being blind isn't even a handicap!' She determinately thought.

The course took about twenty minutes. Like Kiba said she could hear the cars passing by here as she felt Nina guiding her through 'the busy streets.' She couldn't help but have a big smile by the end of it.

"So how was she?" Hana asked Sakura.

"Really good. You guys are the best!" She exclaimed.

"Good to hear." The older Inuzuka smirked. "Kiba take Nina back the the Kennel and have the paperwork for her on my desk." He nodded and did what he was told.

The day has finally come to an end and the heroine of the story was sitting in her balcony. The neighbor boy was just about to close his window when he saw the pinkette sitting with her head in her arms on the wood looking to the side.

'Odd place for a balcony. I guess her room is right accross from mine. Her parents must have let her keep the master bedroom.' He was about to close the window when he heard her speak.

"I wonder if I just throw myself down right now will I stop being a burden to them?" Sighed Sakura.

"That would suck because if I saw you do that I'd have to throw myself to cushion your fall. If I fell I would have a broken leg, but you on the other hand." He answered her question. She jumped a bit not expecting anyone to hear her. "Did I scare you?"

"A little." Sakura giggled. "I wasn't really planning on throwimg myself down but good to hear I have my knight and shining armer just accross my bedroom watching me incase I were to ever fall."

"I wasn't watching you. I was just closing my window when I heard you." He let her know.

"My name is Sakura, nice to meet you." She took out her hand for him to grab.

"Sasuke." He met her almost half way and shook it. "I'm wondering why you have a balcony? I didn't see any of the other houses have one." He looked into her eyes. What he saw was off to him. There was something about her eyes that didn't seem right as if the color of her pupils were something other than black. He pushed that thought to the back of his head seeing the dark can play tricks on him.

"When I was younger I would always sit on the window cell and my parents would always freak out when they caught me sitting there. They thought I would fall and die or something. So my father saved up his paychecks and as a present they had it built for me. I loved it so much I didn't care that they didn't buy me presents on my birthdays or Chistmas for years. It was just so thoughtful, you know?" She yawned. "I'm a go inside now. I'll talk to you later."

"See you around." He watched her leave into her room. He closed his window and layed in bed. Not knowing she was laughing inside at his goodbye statement.

"Ino he said see you soon." She stressed the see in it. Ino couldn't help but giggle on the other line of the phone.

"So are you gonna see him soon." The blonde also stressed the see. "How did he sound?"

"Yeah." The pinkette smiled thinking about her new neighbor. "His voice is deep but not too deep to where he sounds old. Well I have to go my mom set out my clothing earlier so I'm a go shower then change into them."

"Goodnight forehead I'll see you tomorrow. By the way I like how Sakura what-ever-his-last-name-is sounds." The blonde giggled as she hung up.

"Everything is gonna be alright." The pinkette smiled going into her personal bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

It was finally the weekend. It didn't really matter much to Sakura since she's missed school the past week and wont be returning for a while. Ino promised to get all of her school work and Mebuki sweet talked the dean into forgiving Sakura's future absences. He was against it at first but after seeing Sakura's perfect attendence and excellent grades in the past three years he let her have a small leave of absence. Kizashi and Mebuki decided to have a small barbeque to welcome in the neighbors. The pinkette walked downstairs holding on to the railings as hard as she could not wanting to be in another accident.

"Hey mom?" Sakura called out waiting for an answer.

"Hey Sakura!" Mebuki called out from out back. Sakura put on her sunglasses and followed the voice outside. "This is my daughter Sakura."

"Hello Sakura, my name is Mikoto." The older lady smiled and took her hand out. Kizashi and Mebuki stood there awkwardly for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Sakura, Mikoto has her hand out for you to shake." Her blonde best friend spoke up from her spot at the picnic table.

"Oh! Sorry didn't see that." She sheepishly grinned trying to locate the other's hand. After a couple tries she finally got it.

"We didn't really get to this but Sakura is blind." Awkwardly stated Kizashinot knowing the 'protocal' when introducing his daughter to new people.

"I'm sorry that was rude!" The Uchiha gasped and the pinkette started giggling.

"Its fine. You didn't know. We're barely getting use to it ourselves." Replied the girl smiling.

"So this is new?" The dark haired lady's interest was peaked now.

"Less than a week." Sakura found the table and sat down on the chair next to her best friend. Not wanting to seem nosy Mikoto changed the subject.

"Where are those sons of mine! They should have been here by now." The lady took out her phone to text her son.

"Is your husband at work?" Asked Mebuki.

"Oh no. We got a divorce so its just me, Sasuke, and Naruto now." Asnwered the dark haired woman.

"You only have the two sons? After Sakura we thought just one was enough so we didn't have more kids." Chuckled Kizashi thinking of toddler Sakura hitting people. "She was a fighter."

"No that's not it." The Uchiha began to look sad. "Six years ago my other son, Itachi, died of cancer. He was six when he got luekemia and Sasuke was still a baby. So after that we decided on no more babies. But then one day Sasuke brought over a friend from school. His name was Naruro and he was a foster child. I didn't like the system that they had him in. They treated him so poorly and I just had to do something about it. I brought his case to the court after I found bruises and cuts on him. After the whole fiasco finished the judge asked me why I didn't just adopt him. At first I was scared to have another child into my home with Itachi being sick. I felt so terrible all the time and I didn't want him feeling like he lost someone else important to him at such a young age after everything he's been through. But Naruto was already feeling all our pain from Itachi so I decided to officially make him part of our family."

"Oh, Im so sorry. I couldn't imagine something like that happening to my kids." Mebuki stated looking at the girls. The back gate opened up to reaveal two teenage boys.

"I want to introduce you guys to my sons Sasuke and Naruto." Proudly stated the single mother. The Haruno's looked at the boys and noticed they were both the exact opposite of eachother.

"Hey everyone! Nice to meet you guys. The food smells great." The brighter one grinned taking a seat accross from Sakura. Sasuke just nodded at everyone and sat next to his adopted brother accross from Ino.

'Maybe she talked to the blonde one. I could still have a chance with this one! Hopefully the blonde is Sasuke! Kya!' Ino flustered up a bit looking at the darker one. Her blush very apparent on her face.

"Hi I'm Sakura." Smiled the pinkette taking her hand out for him to shake. "Its nice to meet you too."

"I'm Naruto by the way." He responded and took hers. Sakura was gonna take her hand to the wrong side of the table but Ino guided her the right way where Sasuke was.

"Hold on there girly you're thinking your on my seat. There's no one that way." Ino told her. Sakura began to feel a bit sad about not being able to do a simple thing like shake someones hand.

'Don't worry Sakura. You'll get it right soon.' Sasuke shook her hand. 'Its the same hand from last week...'

"Hey Sasuke." Grinned the pinkette.

"I'm surprised you haven't thrown yourself down the balcony yet." He smirked.

"Sasuke! That was rude." Mikoto chided him as Sakura giggled.

"No, Mrs Uchiha! Its an inside joke." Sakura smiled. "Let's wait and see if I do it tonight then."

'Sakura... its as if your blindness opened a whole new side of you.' Ino thought to herself. 'I still remember you as the crying eight year old who could barely stutter out your name."

"Let's eat." Laughed Mebuki looking at the small exchange.

"Blossom you want everything on your burger?" Asked Kizashi.

"With extra onion daddy." Grinned Sakura. "Did you bring the chips?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." Ino got up.

"Its fine I will. Which cabinet did you put them in?" Sakura asked.

"The one next to the fridge on third shelf." The blonde answered. The pinkette disappeared inside closing the door behind her.

"I don't mean to be rude but how does she get around?" Asked the Uchiha woman.

"She has the whole house memorized so she can easily get in and out. We just have to make sure to let her know exactly where everything is and each time we move something we have to tell her." Ino told her. "Sakura has a photographic memory. Once she knows where something is we can't change it without letting her know because she has it set in her mind where its at. She may not see it with her eyes but she knows her surroundings very well and she's pinpointing where she's at through her memories of the place." They watched the pinkette come outside with the chips in her hands and sit down.

'Thats what was wrong with her eyes last week.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I brought you hot cheetos forehead." Grinned Ino as she poured some on her plate.

"You spoil me pig." Sakura began munching on her spicy chips. "You two go to Konoha High now right?"

"Yeah. Its kind of small compared to our old High School." Naruto took a bite of his burger.

"What's your homeroom? Made any friends yet?" Asked Ino.

"We have Kakashi. He's always late!" Naruto said. "We met some guys named Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji."

"I have him too! He's the best." Grinned Sakura. "Kibas cool I met him last week. He's really nice. Neji is Hinata's cousin but we've only really talked to him when we are at their house."

"Shika and Choji are my neighbors. I hang out with them when I'm not here." Ino told them. After lunch the young blonde went inside to grab something.

"Ino has been Sakura's friend for over ten years and she's part of the family. She baked us all a treat earlier. She's really good in the kitchen." Mebuki gratified Ino.

"I made us all a homemade apple pie." She grinned taking out the dessert.

"That smells delightful." Mikoto told her.

Later that evening after everyone went home Sakura was in her room just thinking about the day. Officially meeting the neighbors was really nice, Mikoto was such a nice lady. The room started to feel a bit stuffy so she went to open her balcony doors. It was really windy outside so she decided to enjoy the fresh air for a couple minutes before going inside. The redhead went to her clock and pressed the little button to say the time. 'It is currently eight thirty seven pm.' The automated voice said. Sakura sighed. She was really bored and her parents wouldn't be home for another hour. She was laying down in bed when thoughts about her violin wouldn't escape her. It was calling her name so she decided to grab it. She was sitting on her balcony again taking in all the fresh air that she loved. Her violin was sitting next to her as she hugged her legs. It was mid October and it was fairly windy. Sadly sighing the pinkette put her feet down and grabbed her treasured instrument and placed it on her lap. It is an elegant black violin she received at the age of ten when her parents noticed her peaked interest while watching the Swan Lake on tv. She use to play almost every day, but lately she hasnt had the courage to even pull a small chord.

"What if I can't play as well as I use to?" She felt the intricate design of her intstrument. "Sakura what are you saying?" She tried shaking the thought out of her head. "My eyes have nothing to do with my skill. But still..." She sighed going back to her room leaving the door open letting all the fresh air in.

Sasuke layed in bed when he heard a noise outside. He went to the window hoping to catch a sneak peak at her, but as soon as he got to the window he noticed her disappearing figure fade inside letting the curtains swish out. Maybe he'll get to see her when she closes her balcony doors?

"I'm so pathetic." He groaned laying back down on his bed. "Itachi-nii, you must be laughing at me right now." The ravem haired boy went back to play Zelda on his nintendo 64.

"Hey Sasuke!" His obnoxious brothe barged in.

"What do you want Naruto? I'm in the middle of the forest temple." The onyx eyed boy crossed his arms staring at the grinning blonde.

"Oh nothing." He too innocently stated laying down on the bed next to the dark haired boy.

"Well then get out." Sasuke shoved him getting back to his game.

"I was gonna tell you to give me Donkey Kong. You're being such a game hog!" The blonde crossed his arms. Sasuke groanes and threw him the cassette. Naruto rolled his eyes and began walking downstairs. He noticed Mikoto sitting down at the table drinking tea. "Hey mom! Wanna go play DK with me? I already have the nintendo set up in my room."

"Sure sweety." She smiled placing the dirty cup in the sink and following him to the room. She was sitting on her adoptive son's bed laughing as he kept dying.

"This game is so rigged!" He groaned throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Naru-chan." He looked up from his spot on the floor at her as she paused the game. "I was wondering how you were doing. Do you want to go back to seeing Doctor Iruka once a week?" Mikoto observed him watching as he nervously fidgetted and grabbing on to his left wrist.

"I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me." He gave her the biggest grin he could at the moment.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." She got up amd kissed his cheek before leaving. "Goodnight my sunshine."

"Goodnight mom." Losing interest in the game he decided to turn it off amd snuggled into his warm blankets.

"Come in." He sighed knowing exactily who was on the other side of the the door. Mikoto smiled amd sat down at the corner of the bed.

"How do you feel about the move? Do you have any worries? You can talk to me, you know." She told him. He sighed and pressed pause on his game knowing he won't be able to get out of this one.

"I'm fine." He crossed his arms not really wanting to talk.

"Sasuke you know what Iruka always says. Keeping your emotions locked up won't solve anything." She scolded him.

"That's for Naruto. Iruka isn't my therapist." The dark haired boy told her.

"Its good advice and you should take it. Iruka isn't just looking out for Naruto's well being but for the family's as well." She angrily stated watching her son angrily move his hands to fists.

"What do you want me to say. That I'm angry? Cause I am! How did I not know? Naruto, he was innocent in all of this and he still. I don't wanna talk about it." The onyx eyed teen shut himself out by saving his game amd turning off the tv.

"Sasuke you can't blame yourself. None of us knew." She sighed leaning in to kiss her son on the cheek. "Well goodnight my prince." She spoke before leaving the dark room.

* * *

 ** _The drama finally begins! Dun dun dun. Yes you've read it right. The story will finally pick up next chapter! Will Sakura ever play her sweet violin again? What happened to Naruto? Why is he the one with the dark past instead of Sasuke? I guess you'll have to read to find out haha._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So here's the next chapter. I'm looking for someone who will beta my work and bounce ideas with me. I have all these ideas in my head and I can't seem to get them down on paper! Next chapter is gonna go into Sakura's school life. This one was just to show that not all teachers are very accepting. The next one is gonna show how she does her school work and gets around._**

"Are you sure you're ready for school sweetheart?" Mebuki asked for the umpth time that morning.

"Yes, I'm ready. I learned how to use the cain and Ino has the same classes as me. I won't be alone at any time of the day. So don't worry so much mom." The pinkette groaned a bit.

"Yeah Kiki, I'll be with her the whole time. The teachers understand the situation so nothing bad will happen." Ino reassured her.

"Okay. Call me if you need me to pick you up." She worriedly told her as she watched them get out of the car.

"Don't worry mom. I'll see you after school." She locked arms with Ino and began walking into campus.

"You missed a lot while you were gone." Ino began to babble about the schools gossip. They walked to the blondes locker to get a couple books.

...

"With all due respect ma'am, but the girl is blind. Our school is not fitted for her. She will get lost in the middle of our discussions and won't have all the notes she needs. She'll slow us down and it will only effect the other students. We can't have her come back." Kurenai crossed her arms. There was currently a meeting in the principal's office regarding the blind pinkette.

"I understand your concern because I also had my own doubts about her. I spoke with her a while back and she seemed really determined to stay in our school." Tsunade let the teachers know. She made eye contact with Kakashi and nodded.

"Kurenai, Sakura has been my student since she was a freshman. If she believes she can do it then I believe her one hundred percent. Don't underestimate the girl. She's smart, witty, and doesn't hold back from a challenge. You may think she will slow down your other students but a lot of them dont have half the drive she does." Kakashi piped up from the back. He was just standing back letting them argue about the girl the whole time

The moment his fellow colleague stated her opinion is struck a chord in him.

"Well I dont want her in my class. I don't have anything against her but I'm thinking about all my students, not just the one." The red eyed lady walked out.

"If you feel the same way theres the door." Tsunade sighed holding on the her temples as another left. 'Only two left, I expected a domino effect.' She smiled at the remaining. "Thank you for your cooperation. Miss Sakura is going to her classes today. Please don't feel as if you have to change anything. She's come in with a plan."

...

Sakura and Ino were sitting down at their desks talking about the weekend.

"Sorry I'm late class but I had to help this little old lady cross the street. She then turned into this wild beast I had to tackle down. I just saved Konoha from a monster!" Walked in the ever so late Kakashi. "No need to thank me. I was just doing my duty as a part of this wonderful village."

"Liar! I saw you sleeping in the office." She heard Naruto yell out.

'Hes in this class?' She thought to herself as she heard a groan. 'Sasuke too." She grinned a bit.

"Let's begin with the warm ups then." He started to write on the board as if nothing changed. He kept throwing secretive glances at the pinkette. 'Maybe this will work out after all.' He placed the marker down and turned around. "Once you've corrected these ten sentences correctly bring them up to me so I can proof check them." He sat down at his desk and began to giggle as he took out a little orange book.

"Once you finish correcting. I'll translate the sentences so he can read them." Smiled the blonde as she got to her own paper.

"Thanks Ino." Grinned the pinkette as she followed each word with her finger. After class the two girls were walking in the halls.

"Sakura, Ino!" The two girls turned as they heard their names. "You're finally back."

"Hey Tenten." Grinned the pinkette recognizing her voice. The brunette linked arms with the pinkette. The trio walked the halls together.

"I'm so ready for strong body today." Tenten laughed.

"I heard you have a bet with the boys." Ino giggled.

"What's the bet?" Asked Sakura.

"Some of the boys don't believe I can bench press one fifty. So I told them all that if I can they all owe me a hundred. But if I lose I owe them five each." The athletic girl laughed. "I can wait to see their reactions. Once I win we can all go out to eat with my winnings. We'll tell Hinata during math class. I'll tell Temari right now." The girls stopped in front of the gym. "Well I'll talk to you guys later."

"Good luck!" The pinkette yelled out. The girls were walking the halls to their next class biology. "Tenten could almost bench press two hundred. One fifety she won't even break a sweat."

...

The blond and brunette walked into the excersize room where all the equipment was at. They just finished their lap and were waiting for the rest of the guys to come in.

"Okay Tenten you can do this. Show these guys what we are made of." Temari pumped up her excersize partner.

"So are you gonna do this or not?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"Wait up. We are still waiting for Choji and Shika to get here." Tenten told them.

"How long have you been lifting Tenten?" Sasuke went up to her.

"I started a little less than a year ago. I have a lot of strength due to martial arts down at the dojo." She answered him.

"Okay they're here." Kiba stated. Choji was panting and Shino passed him a water.

"Who's betting?" Choji asked taking in all the bets.

"The only ones not betting are you, me, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Shika." Temari answered. "All the guys are betting against my girl Tenten here."

"I'm not stupid. She looks like she can lift twice her size." Sasuke crossed his arms watching the brunette doing some stretches. Naruto and Kiba were putting the weights on the bar and Temari was prepping the girl.

"All you need to do is five reps and you get a hundred." The blonde pumped her up as she got on her back on top of the padding. The brunette grabbed the rails and took a deep breath. By the time she got to her fourth rep the boys betting against her were watching in awe.

"Damn there goes my ten dollars. I really wanted to go to Ichiraku after school." Cried Naruto handing the brunette a ten.

"I told you not to bet stupid." Sasuke told his brother.

"I knew you could do it babe." Winked Temari handing her a water bottle. "Where you taking me out to eat hun?" She heard Shikamaru groan somewhere behind her.

"Well sweet cheeks I'm taking you and the rest of the sister wives out to eat." Laughed the brunette.

"Hey husband." Temari winked at Neji. "I'll let you steal your favorite wife right now but Im gonna want her back later."

...

After school the girls were all waiting with Sakura for Mebuki. They were talking about their plans to go out to eat.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" She heard her blond neighbor yell out and his footsteps starting to get near.

"Hey Naruto. I want you to meet some of my friends." Smiled Sakura.

"We've met." Tenten giggled. "He's one of the guys I took money from."

"He hasn't met Hinata." Ino spoke in a sing song voice. She pushed the raven haired beauty forward.

"I I'm s s sure he ha as to be so somewhere r right now." She fiddled with the bottom of her jacket.

"Naruto, this is my friend Hinata. Hinata, this is my neighbor Naruto." Sakura introduced them.

"Hi Hinata. I hope we could be good friends too." He grinned at her. "Hey, are you okay?" He looked at her oddly as he noticed her face get red. She began to topple over and Tenten steadied her.

"Hurry up Naruto." They heard Sasuke call over. The girls laughed as they saw the blond look back with worry before walking away.

"Hinata seems to have a bit of a crush on your neighbor." Ino answered her unspoken question. "Come on your mom is here." She pulled the pinkette with her. "I'll text you guys later."

"So how was your first day back?" Mebuki asked her daughter as they got in the car.

"It was a bit harder than I thought it would be, but I can handle it." The girl put on her blank face.

"Yeah, it just took us more time to finish our work but the teachers were completely understanding Kiki." Ino smiled. After dropping Ino off the Haruno women were arguing in the kitchen.

"Sakura there are more schools we can look at. I understand you wanna finish your senior year in Konoha High but you still have another year of high school. It won't be so easy. Not all teachers will give you extra time or take the extra time to print out tests you can read." Mebuki told her.

"Mom, I can do this. What part of that don't you understand? Principal Tsunade wouldn't allow me to go into a class where the teacher doesn't want me there." Sakura crossed her arms.

"The world is not as black and white as you see it. People aren't all good and you'll notice. KD has the same things your school has but they have amd even more for your situation." The blonde argued.

"You don't understand. I wanna finish high school with all my friends and I wanna cross the stage in the school I love. KD won't be the same mom." The pinkette stood up from her spot om the table. "I'm going to my room."

"Sakura, I'm only telling you this cause I'm worried." Mebuki called out after her and sighed.

Sakura sat on her balcony with her head in her knees. Today at school was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She ran into a couple of people and a few walls when she thought she could get to the other sides of rooms by herself. Ino was a really big help but she couldn't help but wonder if she was just getting in the way of her friend's education.

"Ino usually doesn't take that long on her work. She's really smart and works quick. I'm just slowing her down. Maybe mom is right." She sighed feeling the wind blow in her face. Her phone began to ring and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey forehead. Want me to read the notes out loud for you already?" Ino asked her.

"Sure." She went inside to her desk. Another way she felt as if she was getting in Ino's way. This could have been time Ino was doing her own homework but she was spending it by helping her get all the notes she couldn't write down in class.

...

After a couple of hours of Ino speaking the notes so Sakura can write them they finally finished. Sakura layed on her bed lost in her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Sakura, your mother and I are going grocery shopping. Wanna tag along?" Her dad asked her.

"No. I'm tired." She yawned.

"Want anything?" He asked her.

"Anko dumplings." She muttered.

"Okay be back in a while." He left the room closing the door behind him. Half an hour later she heard rain dripping outside. She smiled and opened her balcony doors and happily walked outside barefooted. She giggled as she felt the water fall on her, her clothes starting to stick on her.

"You're gonna get sick if you stay out here." She heard the voice of the neighbor boy.

"A little rain never killed anyone." She smiled as she looked towards his direction.

"People who've caught pnuemonia over this would beg to differ." He snorted at her.

"You're such a buzz kill Sasuke-kun. Don't bring me down." She giggled as she tilted her head up to let the rain fall on her. "I really love the rain. Especially after it stops. That's something I really miss seeing. The clouds are beautiful and the sun is barely starting to come out again. After the rain stops the smell is so good. I sometimes wish I was born blind because I wouldn't know what I'm missing."

"What do you miss the most?" He asked her.

"A lot of things. I don't notice when something is happening around me. Sunsets, faces, I could hear what I'm watching but I don't know what they're doing unless someone is explaining it to me." She sighed. "I just miss a lot of things."

"Your mom said you're really good on the violin." He noticed her scrunch up her face for a second before going back to her normal smile.

"Yeah, I just haven't played in a while." She moved her head down and looked back up to him. "How about you? It always feels like you're asking me questions. Let me ask you this time."

"Go for it." He told her.

"What do you like to do for fun?" She grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it. She didn't know why she was nervous talking to him but she was.

"I like to play video games." He told her.

"Really, which ones?" She asked him.

"My favorites are old school games like Zelda, Mario, but I also like Black Ops 3 on the ps4." The onyx eyed boy stated.

"Zelda is one of my favorites. Temari has that game and she would bring her gamecube all the time to play." She smiled. "My favorite is Majoras mask."

"Every one knows Ocarina of Time is the best." Sasuke snorted at her response.

"Shut up. Majora is the best." She crossed her arms. "I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"I have to agree with you. Majoras Mask isn't even in the same league as Oot. Oot is the best game in the Zelda collection." Smirked the boy.

"Sakura, we're home!" She heard her mom yell out.

"I can't even dignify that with an answer." She laughed and turned around. "Well I must get going. Talk to you later Sasuke-kun."

"Talk to you later." He watched her leave through her doors.

"You have a crush on her." Snorted Naruto from the doorway.

"How long have you been there idiot?" Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

"Long enough to know dipshit." The blonde dodged the cussion and threw it back at him. He plopped himself on the bed as usual and just layed there in silence with his brother.

"Naruto we have to go to your appointment." Mikoto walked in.

"You're seeing Iruka again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." He got up amd walked out of the room.

"We'll be back later Sasu-chan." She smiled and walked out of the room.

...

"Where are my dumplings?" The pinkette demanded.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something." Kizashi snapped his fingers.

"Dad!" Sakura whined sitting on the chair.

"Just kidding blossom." Grinned the male putting a plate down in front of her. "How was your day back at school?"

"It was good. I already finished the homework due tomorrow. Ino has been a lot of help." Sakura smiled.

"She always has been." Smiled Mebuki.

...

Iruka and Naruto were sitting down in a corner booth at Ichiraku's. Mikoto was door at the small tea shop giving them some privacy.

"Your mom said you wanted to come see me again." Iruka ate some ramen. Naruto stopped slurping up the food and thought for a minute. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, its just we moved into the new house already. I feel like everything changed really quickly. I have a lot of memories in the old house with Itachi. I've been missing him a lot lately." He sighed taking in more ramen. "I know we had to move but I was ready to leave. I feel like I'm gonna forget about him and its all my fault."

"Naruto, you won't forget him. His memories don't live in that house. They're with you and as long as you're here his memories are too. Dont be so down and it is certainly not your fault." The brunette smiled.

"Do you think Sasuke blames me for mom leaving him?" Naruto asked him.

"No, he understands. Don't bring yourself so down with these thoughts." Iruka moved his plate to the middle.

"Refill?" Ayame came buy with a pitcher of water.

"No, we're done here." The blond answered her.

"I hope this really help you Naruto." He smiled as he payed for their meal. "Is next Tuesday night alright?"

The blond sighed as he began walking next door to where his adoptove mother was at. He loved her so much. She was always there when he needed her, she was very understanding to his feelings, she treated him like her actual sons, and she loved him more than anyone ever has. He knows if his biological mother was alive she would have loved him too, but Mikoto is all he knows when it comes to moms. He felt the sky starting to cry. He's always hated the rain. It reminded him of the days before he met his new family. His face lit up as soon as he saw her waving him over and smiling. Life was great to him now and he would never know how to repay her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the late update! I dont have an excuse haha. To be honest I forgot I had a story on here! Anyways enjoy. If none of you guys wamt to beta I need someone to at least bounce ideas with me._**

It was finally Friday and it marked the ending of Sakura's first week of going back to school. The pinkette's alarm went off and she turned to turn it off.

"Mom, I'm ready!" She walked downstairs where she knew her mother was. They were finally getting the routine down. After picking up Ino the girls made their way to school.

Mebuki parked in front of the student drop off and turned to Ino. "I'll be a little late picking you girls up."

"Okay Kiki." Ino smiled getting out of the car and latched her arm to Sakura's. The girls made their way to the lockers.

"Hey guys." Hinata caught up to them. "I'm so ready for Kakashi's class. Did you guys pick up the book?"

"Yup, right here." Sakura held up her braille translated book of 1984.

"So, excited for the weekend Hina?" Asked Ino as they made their way through the halls to their English class.

"I have to go to one of my father's business partners homes for a dinner." She told them. "They're never interesting. Its just a lot of old people talking business while the teenagers talk about their fortune." The girls were standing in the front of the classroom. "Talk to you guys after class." She smiled heading to her seat.

"What do you think the book is about?" The pinkette asked her blonde friend.

"I don't know, 1984." The blonde answered not really caring. Sakura turned around when she heard a voice speak to her.

"Well I was looking at the cover and noticed it was made 1948. So I'm guessing the future." Sasuke spoke up from his seat behind her.

"How does the cover look?" She turned her chair around so they shared his desk.

"Its these rows of people and they're all looking down. But there's this one guy who is kind of lit up holding on to something and there's this guy that's kind of looking down on them. His eyres are what calls out to you. It looks like he's looking down at them." The onyx eyed boy replied.

"That's interesting. What do you think it all means?" She asked him.

"Well from the summary on the back the guy looking down on everyone stands for a totalitarian government. Everyone on the bottom looking down are the people and the one glowing is the main character in the secret organization." He discussed some of the book with her. Sakura blushed facing down. She always loved a guy with wits. She was about to speak when the door opened.

"Okay class." Kakashi walked into the classroom. He grinned staring at his classroom. "Its Friday." The silver haired man cheerfully grabbed a copy of the book his class was going to start today. "This book was written in 1948 and the writer depicted what he thought 1984 would be like." The english teacher went on in his explanation for almost the rest of the class. Ino smiled at her best friend as she took down notes. The pinkette took down almost everything she heard her teacher speak. Sakura and Ino have been working together in class. While everyone took down whatever Kakashi wrote in the notes. Sakura would write down the the key points he would speak and later that night the two girls would put their notes together and conjoin them. Kakashi passed a stack of papers to Naruto signalling him to pass them out.

"These are your vocabulary words for the next couple of weeks. Test on Monday for chapters one and two of 1984." The bell rang. "See you guys next week." He grinned.

...

The next few classes went unbearably slow for our pinkette. She groaned as she sat down on one of the lunch tables outside.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he ate some of his cup ramen.

"Can the day go any slower? Its barely lunch and I already wanna kill myself." She unpacked the food her mom prepared.

"Try not to do it in school the janitors already get underpaid." Temari sarcastically stated. Sakura shivered as the wind started to pick up.

"Its so cold out here." Ino commented.

"Should of dressed warmer goldy locks." The dirty blond took a bite of her muffin.

"What crawled up your ass today Temari?" Ino asked crossing her arms.

"Just feeling a bit more bitchy today. Think nothing of it." She giggled a bit as she scolled down her phone.

"Hey guys." Tenten smiled as she joined the group of women and Naruto.

"You guys I need some advice." The only male of the group placed down his instant ramen.

"It must be serious. He put the ramen down." The brunette jokingly said.

"What is a really nice place to take someone out to eat?" He looked around kind of embarrased as all of them stared at him.

"As in a date?" Asked the pinkette.

"Oh, are you finally taking our little Hina out?" Ino grinned watching the blond squirm.

"No!" His face flushed red. "Its my moms birthday next week and I wanna take her somewhere nice." The girls cooed as they heard him say that.

"That's so sweet Naruto." Ino smiled.

"What does she like?" Asked Temari.

"She usually like to make whatever we like." He stated. The blond thought about it for a moment. "She's always drinking tea."

"Take her to The Tea House. Its one of my favorite spots. There's all kinds of teas and sweets." Temari told him. "I'm sure your mom would love it there."

"Thanks you guys." He gave them a nice grin. Hinata and Neji sat down at the table joining the rest.

"Hi Hinata!" The girls all said.

"Hey." She smiled blushing a deep red as she glanced at the only male blond. Sasuke and Shikamaru were the lasts to show up. The wind kept picking up and Sakura had a certain smell hit her.

"Its gonna rain soon." She spoke up. "I hope I remembered to close the balcony door this morning."

Shikamaru looked up at the sky. "Yeah, it'll start next period."

"Sakura-chan, how can you tell?" Naruto asked her.

"After losing a sense all the other ones enhanced. There's a certain smell in the air for me right now." She explained to him.

...

After school the girls were waiting on a bench in their usual spot. They were covering themselves as best as they could as the rain fell from the sky.

"From all the days your mom is gonna be late she has to pick this one." Giggled Ino. They heard a honk in front of them.

"Do you girls need a ride?" Mikoto called out from her car.

"Already texting your mom." Ino stated as she got up. "That would be awesome." The blond grabbed the pinkettes hand and they ran into the car. Sakura sat in the middle of Naruto and Ino. Mikoto stopped in front of Ino's house. "Thanks Ms Uchiha!"

"No problem sweety." She smiled at the young girl. "Call me Mikoto." She waved at the girl as she got out.

"See you guys at school tomorrow." Ino told the boys. "Call you later forehead."

"Talk to you later pig!" The pinkette scooted over to the side. Without Ino in the car she began to feel a bit awkward. The blond had kept conversation going and now it was a bit quiet. Mikoto parked in her drive way.

"Why don't you come inside and wait for someone to get home Sakura?" The Uvhiha woman asked her. "We cam have tea. Much better than going home to an empty house."

"That would be wonderful Mikoto-san." The four got out of the car and Naruto helped the pinkette to the door. As soon as Mikoto unlocked the front door Naruto rushed inside with the girl amd showed her around.

"This is where we have the couch. Its not too far from the front door. There is a table in front of it and not too far a tv." He walked around the house giving her a tour. Sasuke crossed his arms and scowled a bit.

"Sasuke stop scowling. Your face will freeze that way. Now go start the tea while I change out of my work clothes." She shooed him into the kitchen and walked upstairs.

"This is my room." He walked her into the only downstairs bedroom.

"At my house this is the guest room." Sakura commented. "Thanks for showimg me around Naruto. Now I won't trip over any furniture." She grinned. She didn't notice but Naruto blushed a bit at her action. Sasuke crossed his arms seeing the pink on his adoptive brothers cheeks. He coughed letting the duo know he was at the doorway.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned her head to the sound.

"Tea is ready." Was all he said before leaving the room. The four sat down at the small kitchen table.

"How do you take your tea?" Asked the older lady.

"With a lot of sugar." Giggled Sakura. "Do I smell cinnamon rolls?"

"Yes, I made them yesterday. If I had known you would be joining us today I would have freshly made some." Mikoto smiled setting the tea in front of the pinkette.

"No, they smell amazing." She grabbed a piece from her plate. "You made these?"

"Mom makes everything from scratch! She's the best when it comes to this stuff." Naruto smiled takimg a bite out of his dessert he was drinking milk instead of tea.

"Mikoto-san ever thought of selling this stuff? I would by a dozen everyday!" Sakura exclaimed shamelessly grabbing another cinnamon roll.

"No, I haven't." Mikoto began to think about it.

"You can call it Mikoto's kitchen. Whatever you feel like making is the special of the day." She giggled. "Don't listen to me I'm just hungry and this is the best roll I have ever tasted."

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke went to go open it. Sakura could hear her mom's voice.

"Thanks for picking up Sakura and keeping her company." Mebuki smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Its no problem. We love having her around." Grinned Mikoto placing her tea cup down. "She's welcome any time she wants."

"Thanks Mikoto-san." The pinkette smiled and grabbed her school bag got up. "I'll see you guys later or tomorrow at school."

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned walking them out.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted towards her and his mother rolled his eyes at him.

"Talk to you later hun and Mebuki be by the phone later so I can call you." Mikoto walked them out.

"So are you gonna do it?" Sasuke asked his mom.

"Do what Sasu-chan?" She innocently asked him.

"Open a bakery. You've been saying for a long time you want something more." He sat back down at the table. "We have money so if it fails its not like you're pouring your life savings into it."

"You heard her she was only joking." Mikoto smiled sitting accross her son.

"She also said it was the best she's ever had." He told her.

"Its a big decision. I have to get a business degree which means I would have to go to school and leave you boys alone." She sighed drinking her tea.

"Mother we aren't children anymore. Do it if you want to." Sasuke told her.

"Yeah mom! How long have you been saying you want something more?" Naruto encouraged her.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it." Grinned Mikoto.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered. "I can help you after school."

"It wont be for a while boys, but I'm gonna do it." She got up and kissed their cheeks. "Now go play, I'm gonna get started on dinner."

Sakura was doing her homework in the kitchen listening to the radio as her mother prepared dinner. She was listening to a station she found years ago that focused on violinists.

'Ami Watanabe, one of Konoha's best, has been making more appearances after her competition, Sakura Haruno, went on hiatus. Ami recently placed in first place in Menuhin last week.' Sakura's lead pencil finally broke with the pressure it was recieving from the pinkette's grip. Mebuki hurriedly turned off the radio.

"Sakura, your pencil is broken." The blond sighed picking up after her daughter. "Forget what he said, it doesmt matter anymore."

"It does matter. How can Ami place first? That cant be possible!" Sakura angrily got up from her spot. She stormed out of the kitchen not bothering tp pick up her belongings.

"Sakura, dinner is already gonna be ready!" Mebuki yelled out after her.

"I'm not hungry!" She yelled from upstairs.

"How can Ami place first in a competition?" Sakura groaned into her pillow. "Its just not possible. She could barely rank fourth place." She cried a bit. "Have I really gone MIA that long?" She sniffed. The pinkette turned to her back and layed in nothing but silence until she fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow she can do somethimg about it?


End file.
